Promise
by Prime's Little One
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot between Yami and Yugi, set in the morning of a random day before Yami leaves for the Afterlife. Rated T because it contains Slash, just to be safe.


Yu-Gi-Oh! One-shot/Drabble  
>Genre: RomanceFriendship  
>Warnings: AU, slash, happy ending(That deserves a warning, doesn't it? Or maybe not… -.-) Anzu-bashing (although, that's more of an endorsement than warning… ^.^)<br>Pairings: YamixYugi

'Some days there just aren't enough reasons to get up and out of bed in the mornings,' Yugi thought. Not wanting to get up out of the warm, cozy nest in the middle of his bed, he reached up and grabbed one of his pillows, swinging it at his alarm clock. Smiling in satisfaction as he felt his pillow connect with the annoying thing, Yugi snuggled down into his blankets, already half asleep again. There was silence in his room, the only sounds were the ticking of the clock on the wall, and Yugi's deep, even breathing… And the breathing of something else.

A shadow moved along the floor, creeping up next to the bed where the young boy slept innocently, unawares of the danger he was in. Slipping next to the head of the bed, where the boy's head was cradled softly within the warm nest of blankets and pillows, the shadow smirked, getting ready for its attack. With all the silence of the darkest nights, the shadow gathered itself, and pounced upon its unsuspecting victim.

FLUMP! "ACK!" Yugi gasped as a weight collided with him, knocking him out of the peaceful realm of slumber. Panting with eyes wide, Yugi sat up straight in bed, cursing his lack of privacy. "Yami!" He squealed at his alarm clock. The shadow- or alarm clock, take your pick- merely grinned unrepentantly at his Hikari. "Yes, Aibou?" He asked innocently. Yugi pouted at Yami, whining, "Why'd you wake me up? I was comfy!" Yami shrugged at the younger boy, a smirk pulling the edges of his lips up. "I wanted you up. I was bored."

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. "You woke me up early, on a day I don't have school, or any other prior engagements, because you were bored?" He asked, exasperated. Yami smirked and nodded. "Pretty much, Aibou." Yugi placed his head in his hands. "Remind me why I tolerate this injustice?" His muffled voiced asked his other self. Yami pretended to think. "Because you love me," He stated calmly.

Yugi blinked and jerked his head up, blushing furiously. "W-what?" He asked, half afraid he had heard his darker half right. Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's red face, and repeated himself. "Because you love me." Yugi's heart sank. Did Yami know of his crush on the older spirit? Why else would he say it like he had no doubt of Yugi's feelings? But if he knew, why wasn't Yami ignoring him, or being cruel to him? Yugi started panicking inwardly, as he laughed nervously with Yami. "Yeah… Right, Yami." He rolled his eyes, and started to get up. Or… he would have if Yami wasn't still lying on his lap.

Raising an eyebrow at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, he pointedly looked at his lap, where his legs were trapped under the spirits torso. Yami grinned and settled down, looking quite comfortable on his 'Yugi-bed'. Yugi huffed and poked his other self on the shoulder. "If you want me up, you'll have to get up." He stated. Yami grinned. "Not necessarily, my Aibou." Blinking, the younger boy wondered what his Yami was up to. Yugi frowned when he couldn't come up with any plausible ideas. Yami's grin had turned into a full on smirk by this time, and Yugi quietly waited for Yami to tell him what was going on in his mind.

Several minutes went by with Yugi wondering how long Yami would keep lying on his legs, and Yami grinning like the Cheshire cat that ate the canary. Finally, Yugi pursed his lips and asked, "Well?" And Yami lifted his torso up on his arms, putting his face closer to Yugi's. Of course, Yugi's face turned red, starting with his neck, up to his ears, then across to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "You're always so cute when blushing…" Yami whispered. He leaned closer to Yugi and nuzzled his pink cheek, brushing his lips across the heated flesh. He trailed his lips over to Yugi's full pink ones, and gently ghosted his lips over those of his Aibou's.

Yugi jerked back, stunned and trying desperately not to get his hopes up. "Y-Y-Y-Yami?" He stuttered, completely confused. Yami smiled gently and pulled back to look into his Aibou's gentle yet confused violet eyes. "Aibou… I love you. I have loved you since the day you first took up the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. With each day you struggled to finish it, I grew to love you more. When you finished this Item," He touched the Puzzle that was on a chain, sitting beside Yugi on the bed. "When you finished this and we were joined, I was so happy. I finally had a chance to talk with you, be with you, share your life. And with the passing weeks and months after, I grew to love you even more. I never thought I would have a chance with you, so I was content to just be by your side, to protect you from the harshness of life." He finished with the gentle, loving smile that was always directed at Yugi.

Completely stunned, Yugi tried to think beyond the fact that Yami loved him. 'Yami loves me! He loves me. The Spirit of the Puzzle, my Yami, mou hitori no boku, loves me!' But something Yami said caught Yugi's attention. "If you didn't know if you had a chance, then why…" Yugi trailed of, using his hand to gesture between the two of them. "Why did I kiss you?" Yami asked, chuckling. Yugi nodded, blushing red enough to put a tomato to shame. Yami smiled, his eyes full of mischief, love, amusement, and something that looked a lot like nervousness, but couldn't be, because Yami was never nervous.

"You talk in your sleep, Aibou." Six simple words, and yet, Yugi felt as if all the breath in his body rushed out, and refused to return. "I-I do?" He squeaked. The Spirit nodded. "You do. And do you know what you talk about, dearest Aibou?" 'I can guess.' Yugi thought, but shook his head instead of saying anything. Yami leaned close to his Aibou, whispering in his ear, "You talk about me. How your feelings toward me have changed." Before leaning back to give his precious Aibou breathing room, Yami ducked down to ghost his lips down the gentle curve of Yugi's neck, causing a delicious shiver to run down Yugi's back.

"H-how have they ch-changed?" Yugi asked when Yami did finally pull back. Yami grinned at Yugi, pleased with the reaction he caused in the younger boy. "You tell me, Little One. How have your feelings for me changed?" Yugi ducked his head, and remained silent. "Tell me, Chibi Aibou. What do you feel for me?" Yami asked. Yugi kept his head down and mumbled quietly. "What was that, mou Chibi Aibou?" Yugi was slightly louder, but still just barely under Yami's hearing.

"Once more, Little One." Yami asked. If he didn't think so before, Yugi's reluctance to say anything reinforced his thought that maybe his little one at least liked him like that. But still, he was frightened that maybe Yugi didn't, and didn't want to hurt his feelings, regardless of what he said in his sleep. Yugi took a deep breath and said loudly, "I'm in love with you, Yami!" Yami's breath-which he had been holding- left him in a rush with a somewhat quiet, "Thank Ra," before he ducked down and captured Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi was startled before he shrugged mentally and returned the kiss, their first true kiss. His heart, which had not dared to believe that what Yami said about loving him was true, finally came to accept that his Yami did indeed love him back, had in fact loved him far longer than Yugi had known he even existed, let alone loved him as well. Pulling back, Yami chanced a look in Yugi's sweet violet eyes, and saw contentment and happiness there. The same contentment and happiness that was reflected in his own eyes, he'd hazard a guess.

Yugi released a content sigh as Yami laid beside him and shifted Yugi so that his head was nestled on Yami's chest, and he was laying half on Yami. They laid there and just snuggled together for a while, to the point where Yugi had almost dozed off. It was in this semi-asleep state that Yugi thought of a potential problem with their relationship. "Yami." He said. "Hm?" Yami replied, one hand playing with Yugi's tri-colored hair. "What will we do about Anzu?" The hand in Yugi's hair stilled, and Yugi held his breath. Before too long, the hand resumed its combing through his hair, and Yami's other arm, which was wrapped around his waist, pulled him tighter to the Spirit.

"We can discuss that later. Right now, mou Chibi Aibou… There is no reason to worry." Yami's deep voice stated. Yugi thought about it, and considered it reasonable, so he relaxed, and drifted again. Yami's hand carded through his hair as gently as ever, and he nuzzled into Yami's chest sleepily. "Go to sleep, Aibou. I'll be here when you wake, I promise." Yami said quietly. "Promise?" Yugi asked. "I promise, mou Chibi Aibou." Yami whispered.

A/N: So? Did you like it? It's my first YamixYugi fic, and I tried to keep them IC, but… It's hard when Yugi's so darn cute!  
>Yami: It is, isn't it? Chibi Aibou is adorable. *grins*<br>Yugi: Yami! I am not!  
>Yami: You are too, Little One. Everyone knows it.<br>A/N: Yep! It's true!  
>Yugi: *Pouts*<br>A/N: *glomps Yugi*  
>Yami: *glowers at Authoress*<br>A/N: Meep! *unhands Yugi*  
>Yami: *cuddles Yugi protectively*<br>A/N: Protective Yami with adorably cute/naïve Yugi is… so cute! *faints*  
>Yugi: Before PLO-chan gets in trouble, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. She just helps us get our happy endings.<br>Yami: Darn straight she does.


End file.
